grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
A Knight to Remember
A Knight to Remember is the twentieth episode of season one of Grojband, and the twentieth episode overall. Synopsis A reality-warping comet comes to Peaceville that turns everything crazy. Plot The episode begins with Buzz Newsworthy and Chance Happening announcing the annual arrival of the Bonkerton Comet, which possessed reality-warping powers and always sent Peaceville into chaos. Mayor Mellow also pitches in with a warning about the comet and urged everyone to stay indoors. As a result, they urge everyone to stay indoors for the day. A comet flash then happens in the news studio and the helmet that Buzz is wearing changes into a baby's bonnet, leading the news anchors to laugh. Laney remains sceptical that this is all a coincidence. Kin then says "how's this for crazy", before checking the script and realizes he has just said Corey's line. Corey then arrives at the garage, and says his designated line, before informing the others that he booked a gig for a princess, which Kon enthusiastically mistakes that they would be the princesses. Grojband then spots the Bonkerton Comet flying by, and are curious as to what the first flash would do. Trina and Mina are upstairs, with Trina talking about Nick Mallory, as well as telling Mina how she wishes to go shopping. However Mina points out that today was "Comet Day", and they always did whatever Mina wanted on that day. Trina then intimidates Mina by yelling "PROVE IT" at her, causing Mina to cower in fear. However, the comet flashes, which causes Trina and Mina to switch personalities, and into different outfits. Mina becomes bossy and mean, while Trina becomes her obedient slave. Mina then declares that what she wanted was to roleplay, with her playing a princess while Trina was to be her disgusting troll servant "Gucky". Back downstairs Laney is looking over the gig that Corey signed up for, and notes they are to be playing minstrels for a fake princess. Corey explains that it wasn't fake, but simply pretend, and it was an activity known as "LARPing" or "Live Action Role Playing", which Kin and Kon are very enthusiastic about. Corey then dons a minstrel hat and they get ready to go to the gig. Grojband arrives at the Medieval Festival where Kin and Kon are overjoyed to be there while Laney still displays little interest. Corey then tells Laney to unleash her imagination, which she flatly agrees to. Laney climbs onto a large dog dressed as a unicorn, and sarcastically states they could ride it away. However, the dog then licks Laney in the face, cheering her up and she finally agrees they can stay. Kin and Kon are still overjoyed by the fact their minstrels and compare themselves to the Four Squalls. They then explain how another Rock Lore where the Squalls were brought before King Lyricles as entertainment, but they failed to satisfy and had to face Smasheus as punishment. However, their story is interrupted when an announcer sounds a horn and presents the minstrels to Mina. Grojband arrives in time to see Trina obediently serving Mina, who is now enjoying being the cruel master. Corey is shocked to see Trina slaving away at Mina's demands, but also finds it very funny. Mina addresses them and asks what they will be playing, but then notices their modern instruments and is angered that they're not using medieval-themed instruments. Corey insists that they are used to using these as their instruments, but this only succeeds to further enrage Mina and she orders Grojband to be executed. Grojband ends up being locked up and await their fate. Corey then looks over the LARP information and announces that they wouldn't actually be killed, only that they had to pretend they were dead until the LARPing finished. Another comet flash occurs, and Mayor Mellow suddenly teleports in wearing a judges wig. Corey grabs onto the Mayor and pleads for his help. The Mayor informs Corey that he does have the option of winning his freedom if he wins a battle for the princess. Corey accepts, before asking who he just challenged. His opponent turns out to be Nick Mallory, going by the name "Sir Nick of Mallory", and is clad in real armor and wields a wooden sword. Corey requests a sword as well, to which Mayor Mellow fashions one from a balloon, to his dismay. Corey then approaches Kin and Kon, consulting them on how the minstrels were able to be victorious against Smasheus. Kin and Kon continue their tale, and explain how the minstrels used magical instruments to fight. Mina then starts the fight, by dropping her "royal wipey". However, at that moment there's another comet flash. A portal opens up which Smasheus himself emerges from, causing all the LARPers to flee in terror. Kin and Kon excitedly exclaim that Smasheus came out from their imaginations, Laney asks in disbelief how that was possible, but Kon states she doesn't realize how hard they were imagining. Mina orders her "warriors" to fight, but none of them are able to exert any effect on Smasheus. The monster knight then goes after Nick who is unable to run due to his heavy armor. Trina bravely rushes over to drag him out of danger, receiving criticism from Mina for being out of character. Corey asks Kin and Kon how the squalls defeated Smasheus, which they explain they had magical instruments. Laney quickly points out they don't have magic instruments, but Corey simply replies there was plenty of magic in the air waiting to be grabbed. Corey goes to find some lyrics, but this time he looks to Mina. Corey approaches Mina and points out to her that the comet is leaving, meaning very soon she and Trina would revert back to their usual personalities. Mina is angered by this, declaring "I'm the one with the power!", before going into her version of Diary Mode. Mina is left confused as to what happened, but Corey assures her its a passing phase. Grojband performs Go Away, using traditional medieval instruments. Halfway through the song their instruments transform into magical weapons, with Kin getting a bow with lightning bolt arrows, Kon getting a flaming sword, Laney getting an energy disk, and Corey getting a large mallet that resembles Mjolnir. .]]Each of the members of Grojband attack Smasehus with their weapons before Corey comes in with the final blow and knocks Smasheus back through the portal. Mina shows her gratitude to Grojband for saving her kingdom, and orders Gucky to do her bidding in the scarce amount of time she has left. However, the comic goes out of range just at that moment and normality is restored. Trina, now back to her usual self, is infuriated at being called "Gucky" and chases Mina off while holding a balloon sword. Corey gives his moral, while Mina continues to be chased by Trina behind him, and ends the episode. Characters Major Roles *Trina Riffin *Mina Beff *Corey Riffin *Laney Penn *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Mayor Mellow Minor Roles *Smasheous *King Lyricles *The Four Squalls *Buzz Newsworthy *Chance Happening * Nick Mallory Quotes *'Kin:' Guys! How's this for crazy?! *''(Kin looks around confused and checks a script he has)'' *'Kin:' Hm. Sorry, that was Corey's line. *''(Corey bursts into the garage)'' *'Corey:' Guys! How's this for crazy?! ----- *'Mayor Mellow:' Blame that comet! I know I do! And now Smasheus will destroy us all!" *''(There is a pink flash and suddenly Mayor Mellow is lying in a hammock)'' *'Mayor Mellow:' Man, this hammock sure is nice. Thanks, comet! *''(Mayor Mellow falls asleep)'' For the full transcript, go here. Songs *Go Away Trivia *The episode's title is a play on the saying, "A night to remember." **This exact name has also been used by countless other TV shows such as The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and Charmed. *Kin breaks the fourth wall when he says "Guys, how's this for crazy?" before grabbing the script and saying "Sorry, that was Corey's line." *This is the second episode where Trina didn't go into Diary Mode. The first occasion of this was the episode "Dreamreaver Part 1." **This is also the first and only time someone other than Trina goes into Diary Mode, in this case, Mina. *Kin accidentally saying Corey's line in this episode is very similar to a running gag in the episode Zoohouse Rock where he was stealing the lines of everyone else in the show. It is unknown if this was a reference to that episode or a coincidence. *This is the first episode where Trina doesn't serve as the main antagonist. This time, Mina takes her place and she serves as the secondary supporter by her side. *Names of the Cosplay characters. **Corey = Sir Core of Yore **Mina = Princess Prettina **Trina = Gucky the Troll **Nick = Sir Nick of Mallory **Kin, Kon, Laney, and Mayor Mellow also cosplayed, but it is unknown what their names were. Cultural References *The disk that Laney uses is a reference to the Identity Disks from Tron. *The hammer that Corey wields is very similar to Mjolnir, the hammer wielded by Thor, the Norse God of thunder. *Comet Day is a parody of Leap Day. *House Improvers is a parody on Home Improvement. *Corey waved his hand over Laney's head in the shape of a rainbow while some magical sparkles fell down from it as he said "Imagination." This was likely a reference to the Spongebob Squarepants episode "The Idiot Box." *When Smasheous first appears and swings his mace down, when Grojband run off they make the running sound effect from Scooby Doo. **This is the second reference to Scooby Doo, the first one occurred in the episode Dance of the Dead. Episode Connections *Corey wore the same hat that he wore in the episode Helmet. *This is the second time Laney plays a pan flute. She was first given one to play in "One Plant Band" as part of the Natural Instruments provided by Planty. Errors *Corey said that the first comet flash hadn't happened yet. Earlier on the news, however, a comet flash happened before which turned Buzz's helmet into a baby bonnet. **Although Corey wasn't present at the time, so he might not have been aware of the first flash. **Furthermore, Laney's disbelief seems to suggest that the first flash may have been a hoax within the TV studio. Gallery See also Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Trina Category:Episodes Focusing on Mina